The Demon's Snare
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Two kinds of servants were to meet and killed the other but they found something other than a target in the other... One shot lemon smut with Hannah and Sebastian from Black Butler. AU version of the canon story of the anime.


"The Demon's Snare"

* * *

[ Planning some stories for Hannah and a few other characters from Black Butler hope you enjoy this. This one is a au of Hannah and Sebastian working as secret agents while being butler and maid. They are tasked to kill the other but things don't turn out as expected for them. *cough lemons cough*]

* * *

_Two simple people living in England were about to cross paths. Hannah Anafeloz and Sebastian Michaelis of the Trancy and Phantomhive houses were agents under the guise of a common maid and butler. The rival households trained several humans to have abilities others could only dream of. Sebastian was once a simple boy however with years under his new home he became a loyal soldier for hire with special talents and skills making him a valuable card in their deck. Hannah was once a cruel master who did not value the humans she killed and held several as their slaves until one boy changed her thoughts on the world suddenly becoming more caring and obeyed the vile master Alois Trancy even as he took away one of her own eyes in punishment. _

_They both were given several duties over time from simply ensuring the manor's clean structure to high-profile killings under orders. These two were considered among the best agents both houses had to offer in the world. Hannah and Sebastian were used to such violence and duties for their superiors. They knew the next mission was more important than their own desires in the world and would accept losing their individuality._

_One day changed such things as the next orders were given to both households to exterminate Sebastian and Hannah of either side. It seemed someone was manipulation the two agencies to wage war with each order for reasons unknown for now. Still the homes could not refuse these orders and both agents under the orders of termination would face each other tonight..._

_"So you must be a household servant as well then..." Sebastian said with a chuckle observing Hannah cleaning her clothing as he managed to find her first but knew this was too convent for him so he would act calm and normal for now. Hannah looked over to see a man with black hair and figured it was him..._

_"Well I have some free time until my next shift for I figured I would have my clothing ready by them as I don't want to seem disrespectful without having my uniform on." Hannah said knowing she would need to draw him away from people to kill. Suddenly Sebastian came over and helped her out with the washing. He was observing her uniform for anything like a weapon or anything else. He also could look at the maid herself and he had to admit she was a beauty. Still he was surprised by her bandage covering her right eye perhaps an accident injured her. _

_"Perhaps I should introduce myself I am Vincent Phantomhive it's an honor miss..." He said as usually agents take names from other members of the household to protect themselves and if they were caught would avoid revealing too much about their respected agencies. Hannah nods accepting his answer and gave her name in return for his. "Greetings I'm Alois Trancy thank you for the help with my clothing." She said with a smile knowing the real Alois would beat her just for this conversation let alone using his name even though it was just business._

_[ This is where things get hairy and sweating just a warning... ]_

_"So then Alois do you think this will be ready for your next shift now?" He said in amusement as she had a small blush on her cheeks._

_"Well I'm actually off work for some more time but this still needs to dry for now why don't you come into my room this is a extra house for servants no one else is here besides me." She said trying to get him out of the open as he walked in to her shock. She knew now that the door was closed the time to kill was soon. She closed the curtains for 'privacy' and sat down on the bed with him joining her. "So you must be a hard worker or perhaps you are a rebel fighting within the system." He said looking in her eye before noticing she had pulled out a feather cleaner from her chest and had it by his cheek revealing a knife under it._

_"Well now I'm sure you will eliminate dust and dirt with this but I'm not sure why a maid will need an eye like that one." He said knocking the knife away pulling off her bandage to show a fake eye with it's mechanical movement under the bandage catching his eye from earlier. Before he could go one she pulled out a long string from her cuff on her hand and yanked out his handkerchief as she smelled poison in it. "I'm sure this can certainly remove foul smells from a home Vincent..." She said knowing he was a fake as did he. They both stood up and looked at each other's faces knowing they met their match in the other. Sebastian tried to sent Hannah to the ground with a take down but she grabbed his hand pulling it behind him and held him secure enough to talk in. "So you are Sebastian Phantomhive then well I'm Hannah Anafeloz of the Trancy Household please to meet you..." She said before being flipped over with Sebastian hovering over her with a gun at her other eye. _

_"Well now it seems you are one hell of a maid Hannah but we seem to be at a crossroads one of us must die here tonight..." He said knowing he had the upper hand but something inside him would not let the trigger pull and finish this. She was ready to face death but her glace over to the ground began to make Sebastian hesitate and before he knew it the gun dropped out his hand. He was like a lost child unsure what to do inside a unknown area. His eyes told the story to Hannah as she rose up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. Her chocolate skin in contrast to his creamy texture as she felt his muscles tense up from something troubling his mind and body. "What are you waiting for soldier kill me it's your duty..." She said in a tone making him feel uneasy now as he grabbed her hand in a second looking at her with new found passion. "This is just too simple for me. I went to war with men I killed as I slit the throats of lying scum and power-hungry tyrants but tonight it's just not right..." He said unsure of himself now. Suddenly he inched closer to her face with a strange look. "You have done something to me Hannah what am I feeling right now?" He said kissing her as Hannah's eyes were wide open now shocked by this turn of events. She had the gun now in her hands pointed right at his head but she too could not fire almost like a force was making the gun too hot to touch and use as she threw it away and kissed him back now in full._

_The two proceed to head on the bed as Sebastian's black clothing was taken off as Hannah revealed herself in a blue filly corset with underwear and pantyhose. She sat down on the bed and looked into his eyes with passion and desire not feeling this away in a long time. Sebastian's naked chest and underwear was a perfect match as he ran his hands over her dark skin making her shiver with excitement. "Don't you wish I was a different color Sebastian?" Hannah said as she knew her skin tone was rare in the country of England but he went and licked her lips with his own putting their tongues in each other's mouth. "You are a forbidden chocolate to cover my white skin dear and yes that was meant to be cheesy on purpose." Hannah proceeded to give a small giggle before moaning once more as he continued to tease her boy with hands rubbing her shoulders and legs proceeding to kiss and suck her toes making her wet. She felt like his was one of her old slaves back when she was more of a dominate woman. She began to touch his face with her toes and then reached up to kiss him again this time reaching to feel his chest as she too wanted to try out the goods. They began to get closer and more intimate with one another as she placed a finger inside her panties while she began to feel up his dick. She made a gasp as he entered inside her with a finger. She then grabbed his shaft giving it a tug as they went to battle over their building passion. _

_Soon enough she felt his hand cover her ass and giving it rubs before removing her panties and bra. "My dear I think you are quite the agent you are the only agent or woman to make me feel this way. The others were not able to cause this reaction I'm feeling right now inside me..." He said in a powerful tone showing his affection for her. He went and took off the last of his clothing as her hair now was a symbol for their chaotic act of love and lust for one another. Soon enough he went and placed her legs around his waist and prepared her opening for the invasion of his shaft. He placed more fingers making her scream as he tried to make the process easier for her. She was panting as she called out to him. "Don't stop now go all the way complete your mission..." Funny he remembers his goal was indeed to penetrate but not like this._

__

The process was complete as they were joined as her muscles tightened around him soon accepting his penis inside her body. She was hissing and screaming as he began to rub her breasts to add to her pleasure while even in pain. Hannah tried to calm down but seeing Sebastian suck on her tit made her yelped out feeling a new sense of euphoria. The act continued as the sweat began to pour down his head as she was ready to climax but she held on much longer than required perhaps to milk this feeling as long as she could before eventually giving one last scream as she came with him returning the favor. They both were calming down on the best resting for the moment. As Sebastian's red eyes opened he saw Hannah over him with that seemed like a knife and cloth as she covered his mouth. She then went and cut her own finger making the blood drop on his chest. She seemed more confident and seductive as she licked her lips at him with a smirk on her lips.

_"Hmm did you known demons were said to have signed contracts in blood Sebastian well would you believe me if I said I used to be one myself in a way..." She chuckled before licking the blood on his chest before taking his hand and cutting it adding more blood on his body. She then licked his as well loving the mixture of both sources and giving him a smile. He was unable to move as his hand and legs were tied up but his dick was now hard once more making Hannah giggled in a seductive way. "So it seems you have not given up on the mission well then..." She then went and went down on his shaft not having as much trouble as before and she placed her hands on his chest as support for her body. Her pink lips enjoying this moment as she was reliving her past life once more. Sebastian went along with her actons just curious to see where this would go now. She continued to milk his penis as she grabbed his hand placing them on her ass to move in tune with her thrusts. The action got more heated as she then placed his hand over her chest to once more give her breasts a delightful squeeze. Eventually she was growing tired as she removed the cloth to hear his climaxing scream. She was pleased to hear his manly groan as she too was done for the night and fell over next to him. The two agents turned lovers kissed once more before falling asleep._

* * *

_[ Let me know what you think and I don't care what you say I find Hannah to be a good character and sexy demon. Sebastian is cool as well. ]_


End file.
